I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid dispensers, and more particularly relates to a fluid dispenser having a head support, wherein the firmness of the support may be varied. The fluid dispenser includes a padded container and a fluid pouch contained within the padded container. The fluids may be dispensed from the fluid pouch while the container supports the neck and head of the user. The container further includes one or more thermal barriers to thereby insulate the fluids contained within the fluid pouch.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the years, various devices and methods have been used to transport fluids from storage to the point of consumption. Often times these devices are used in the outdoors and must include protective members that protect the device during rugged use. These members may include a hard, rigid, container not particularly well suited for supporting the head or neck of a user. Exemplary of such devices are those shown and described by G. F. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,151, and by Christopher in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,933. These devices include a rigid container for transporting articles therein.
Other devices have been designed as a combination carrying case and pillow. For example, G. Page in U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,766 describes a padded vanity case that may be used to carry perfume bottles, lipstick and the like or alternatively, may be used as a pillow. M. D. Towery in U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,246 describes a beach pillow and bag, wherein the cushioning of the pillow is limited by the articles contained within the bag. These devices are limited in that they may transport items within the bag, however, the user may not readily dispense the items while at the same time utilizing the device as a head support. Further, apparently the described devices enclose solid objects and do not describe features for adequately containing liquids therein.
Other devices have been designed to support the head and neck of the user. These apparatus typically include a cushion enclosed by a flexible material. Although some of these devices utilize a liquid as part of the cushion, the devices are likewise limited in that they do not readily allow the fluids to be dispensed for consumption while at the same time utilizing the device as a head support and further including a thermal barrier between the liquid contained within the device and an outer surface of the device.
Exemplary of such liquid filled pillows are those disclosed by J. Bomgardner in U.S. Pat. No. 505,873, by Christie in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,560, and by Laviero in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,089. Both Laviero and Bomgardner describe pillows that include a compartment for containing water and ice, wherein the ice water is described as cooling the head and neck of the user. In this manner, there is a heat transfer between the outer surface and internal fluid compartment of these devices. Hence, there is a need for a fluid container having a head support, wherein the fluids may be dispensed from the container, wherein the container includes a thermal barrier between an exterior and interior of the container.